Then Darkness
by doxengirl
Summary: No apology that you make could ever make me forgive you. You don’t even understand what you did do you Sam? I’m done with looking at you so get off my front porch and leave me alone. I don’t want to hear you outside my door. I hate you. A dark Seddie.


**Author's Note- okay so I'm still working on Black White and Gray, but I want it to be perfect when I do release a chapter of it. So here is a one-shot. It's kind of depressing and I have no idea what happened to Sam and Freddie to cause this but this is what happened after. Enjoy and if you want you can review and tell me what sam did to Carly and Freddie to make them both so mad.**

_Disclaimer- Yes I own iCarly and I'm so awesome now. Wow, if you believed that than we have issues. So let me clear it up, I DO NOT OWN iCARLY._

* * *

I sat there on his doorstep crying my eyes until the salty tears could no longer drip from my face. If being broken was the way I was feeling now I understood why it was called broken. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and the images of a past bliss ran through my head.

My hands pounded on his door again and I called out his name. He didn't answer and I sobbed more. The words of sorrow and pain trickled from the lips of my mouth and a waterfall of useless words came spilling out.

A creak came from the door that I was laying out in front of. A pair of eyes popped out from the door and I cried out the name.

"Freddie! Freddie please I'm sorry. I didn't- I couldn't know. You know that I would never intentionally…"

His dark voice shot back, "No apology that you make could ever make me forgive you. You don't even understand what you did do you Sam? Sam I'm done with looking at you. So get off my front porch and leave me alone. I don't want to hear you outside my door. I hate you."

His door shut in my face, I threw my hands up to pound on the door. It was unbelievable how yesterday my entire life made sense. I had certain solid relationships with people that were solid and constant. It's amazing how in just two seconds your entire life could be thrown out of order.

I stood up and dragged the shattered pieces of my heart with me. The tears the only noise that could be heard by others but, I could hear the other noises. The noise of my head pounding and my mind racing, every noise in my body could be heard, all but my heart sounding. My heart was dead and that was a fact.

When my feet hit his lobby floor Lewbert began to scream at me. Or at least it looked like he did because his lips were moving, but I heard no noise. I longed for every noise in the world to stop and to leave me alone. I wished for nothing more than for all of my senses to die. To feel pain, to taste lips, to touch skin, to see bright eyes, to hear those three little words, and to smell his sweet scent when he stood by. I wanted it all to go away.

I wanted to be numb, to whither away to a black pit of nothingness where I could never be bothered. So I walked out the apartment complex and onto the street. My head raced and then darkness.

My phone rang. I knew that it would be her again. Why couldn't she understand that I didn't want anything to do with her? I closed the door on her for my reasons and she couldn't sway them.

My voice was flat and cold, "What do you want, Sam?"

Nothing but sobs came form the other end of the phone. I sighed, "Sam just stop calling."

"Freddie, it's Carly."

"Oh, hey. What are you calling about?'

She let out another cry, "Freddie, its Sam."

"I don't want to talk about her. So if that's what you called about it just hang up."

"No please. I got a call from the hospital."

My heart stopped. All of the emotions that I was harboring for Sam washed out of my system. Only worried thoughts came out. I stuttered, "W-what h-h-happened?"

The other end of the phone went quiet. A deep breath came, "She left your apartment and went outside. An eyewitness said she was crying and then a pair of headlights came. He said it was like she couldn't hear or see the car, like all senses were dead. Then…"

I was growing impatient, "Then what? What happened to Sam?"

"Sam is dead. The car hit and she died instantly. I'm so lost Freddie and the last thing I said to her was I never wanted to see her again. I can't believe that I was so heartless. I didn't know. I couldn't…"

I scoffed at her stupidity, "You think what you said was bad? I told her I hated her. That was the last thing I said before I slammed the door in her face. I need to go now Carly."

She begged, "Don't be stupid. Don't do anything rash I'll be over soon."

"Goodbye Carly." My voice was dead.

"Freddie don't…" I hung the phone up on her. My feet dragged me over to my kitchen counter. I took the carving knife and let it shine in my eye. I laughed at how perfect and unbreakable the knife was.

I lifted the knife to my throat and then darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note- I told you it was depressing. Oh well. So tell me what you thought because I love reviews. I also promise that I will have the next chapter of Black White and Gray up soon. I just need time. R&R**


End file.
